muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Franek Kimono
thumb|right|200px|Piotr Fronczewski postać muzyczna wykreowana przez aktora Piotra Fronczewskiego. Jego postać była parodią stylu disco. Franek Kimono jako formę ekspresji wokalnej stosował melodeklamację przez co, powszechnie, błędnie utożsamiany jest jako pierwszy polski raper raper http://www.franekkimono.com/franek.php. Pomysł na postać pojawił się u Andrzeja Korzyńskiego (pod pseudonimem Andrzej Spol). Współautorami byli Mariusz Zabrodzki i Sławomir Wesołowski. Autorami tekstów byli Korzyński oraz Krzysztof Gradowski . Piotra Fronczewskiego jako wokalistę wybrano podczas rejestracji ścieżki dźwiękowej do filmu Akademia Pana Kleksa z 1983 roku . W 1983 roku wydano singel z piosenkami "King Bruce Lee karate mistrz" oraz "Dysk Dżokej" . W 1984 roku ukazała się długogrająca płyta winylowa (reedycje w 1991, 1999 i w 2008). Równolegle na rynku znalazły się trzy plakaty promocyjne, z czego jeden trafił do czasopisma Płomykhttp://www.franekkimono.com/plakaty.php Do pierwszej płyty powstał tylko jeden teledysk do utworu "King Bruce Lee karate mistrz" http://www.franekkimono.com/teledyski.php. Na nagraniu nie znalazł się Piotr Fronczewski jako Franek Kimono. Teledysk był miksem różnych scen z sztuk walki oraz nagraniem małolat z warszawskich dyskotek. Teledysk nie zachował się. Sukces projektu Franek Kimono miał być kpiną z subkultury disco. Utwór ten został jednak potraktowany poważnie i entuzjastycznie przyjęty przez bywalców dyskotek (podobny los spotkał potem utwory "Mydełko Fa" Marka Kondrata i "Chłopaki nie płaczą" T.Love). Przeboje "King Bruce Lee karate mistrz", "Dysk Dżokej" i "Ja jestem Menago". Wiele cytatów z jego piosenek trafiło do języka potocznego. Franek Kimono został nawet bohaterem żartu, w którym jego przeciwnikiem był Bruce Lee. Pokonany w pierwszym starciu ciosem wibrującej pięści Polak rewanżował się Azjacie ciosem wirującej korby od Stara. Jego piosenki pojawiły się w seriali Tulipan z 1986 roku oraz w fragmentami w filmie Wakacje z Madonną z 1983 roku . Źródła i następstwa Stylizacja projektu na Daleki Wschód oraz nawiązania na dalekowschodnie sztuki walki wiązały się z polską premierą filmu Wejście smoka z Bruce'em Lee z 1982 roku. Drugim równie ważnym źródłem inspiracji dla postaci Franka był warszawski folklor, opiewający alkoholizujących się, pełnych fantazji cwaniaczków, o jakich pisali Stefan Wiechecki i Stanisław Grzesiuk. Podobnie jak bohaterowie "Wiecha", Franek posługiwał się slangiem. Na fali mody na lata 80., Piotr Fronczewski podjął próbę nagrania płyty Toczy się życie – Powrót Mistrza w 1998 roku jako Pan Kimono. Płyta została oceniona dużo gorzej, a żaden utwór nie stał się przebojem. W projekt nie był zaangażowany Andrzej Korzyński . Do projektu Pana Kimono powstały dwa teledyski. W grudniu 2007 roku ukazała się płyta raperów Sokół i Pono w ramach grupy TPWC pt. Teraz pieniądz w cenie. W piosence "W aucie" gościnie wystąpił Piotr Fronczewski jako Franek Kimono. Utwór powstał jako hołd dla dokonań Franka Kimono i utrzymany został w klimacie jego pierwszej płyty. Teledysk do utworu "W aucie" ukazał się 27 maja 2008 roku. W marcu 2008 roku remiks utworu Franka Kimono pt. "Dysk Dżokej" pojawił się na debiutanckiej płycie duetu Wet Fingers jako bonus track. Dyskografia http://www.franekkimono.com/dyskografia.php Single SP: * Franek Kimono Tonpress 1983 * Franek Kimono Arston 1984 * Franek Kimono Arston 1984 Albumy LP: * Franek Kimono Arston 1984 * Crazy Zdzich Polton 1986 CD: * Franek Kimono Alcom 1991 * Franek Kimono Sony Music Polska 1999 * Pan Kimono. Toczy się życie. Sony Music Polska 1998 * Teraz pieniądz w cenie – gościnnie w piosence "W aucie" jako Franek Kimono Prosto 2007 * Franek Kimono Sony Music Polska 2008 Kasety * Franek Kimono Arston 1984 * Franek Kimono i "goła prywatka" Vega 1986 * F. Kimono. Hossa Bossa Brawo 1990 * Pan Kimono. Toczy się życie Sony Music Polska 1998 Niektóre wydane płyty m.in. single nie posiadały różnorodnych nazw – te z nich zostały opatrzone pseudonimem śpiewającego. Ciekawostki http://www.franekkimono.com/ciekawostki.php * Najniższy dźwięk śpiewany przez Piotra Fronczewskiego to B1 (około 62 Hz) w utworze "W Domu, Kiedy Stress", a najwyższy to C1 (około 262 Hz) w piosence "Na Progu Raju". * W ramach projektu powstało 46 piosenek, z czego do dzisiaj zachowały się nagrania do 42 piosenek. * Autorem piosenek "Not too handsome not too bright" oraz anglojęzycznego wersji "Dysk Dżokeja był Wojciech Mann. * Chórki we wszystkich piosenkach z pierwszej płyty wykonał falsetem Mariusz Zabrodzki. * Kimono widoczne na okładkach było wypożyczone specjalnie na tę okazję. * Na okładce pierwszej płyty nie wymieniono Winicjusza Chórsta (gitarzysty) oraz Arkadiusza Żaka (basisty w kilku utworach). * Pierwsze dwie piosneki Franka ("Dysk Dżokej" i "King Bruce Lee Karate Mistrz") zostały nagrane w Warszawie, w studiu radiowym przy ul. Myśliwieckiej, natomiast reszta płyty w studiu Tonpressu na warszawskim Żoliborzu. * W 1984 roku tekst piosenki "Dysk Dżokej" znalazł się na sprzedawanych pomocach naukowych. * Piotr Fronczewski nigdy nie nauczył się tekstów piosenek na pamięć. Podczas nagrań wszystkie piosenki czytał z kartki. * Piosenka "King Bruce Lee Karate Mistrz" utrzymywała się przez 5 tygodni na Liście Przebojów Programu 3, "Pola Monola + Coca Cola" przez 8 tygodni, natomiast "Dysko Story" przez 4 tygodnie. * Piotr Fronczewski dowiedział się od córek, że piosenki Franka Kimono są hitami. * Wojciech Mann i Krzysztof Materna wykorzystali piosenkę "Don't Cry Mona Lisa" w swoim pierwszym wspólnym programie "Mądrej głowie..." w 1985 roku. Linki zewnętrzne * Strona Franka Kimono Kategoria:Projekty muzyczne